


Believe (Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr)

by Tracker_Lucifer



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracker_Lucifer/pseuds/Tracker_Lucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanvid: Believe<br/>Fanvidder: Tracker_Lucifer<br/>Song: Believe by Staind<br/>Fandom: X-Men First Class<br/>Pairing: Erik/Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe (Charles Xavier/Erik Lensherr)




End file.
